


Hospital

by Septic84



Series: Random one shots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Sad Dan Howell, Sick Phil Lester, Sickfic, Sickness, mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: Excerpt:“Holy shit,” a voice, fearful and shocked, cut through the haze. “Phil?”Yes, that was right, his name was Phil, he lived in London with, “Hey, can you hear me?”Yes. Phil realized that he hadn’t made an audible sound, he tried again. Yes, Dan. I hear you.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Random one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Hospital

Prompt Phrase:  
Suddenly everything became blurry and dark.

Suddenly everything became blurry and dark, but he was aware it was happening. He wasn’t really awake, nor was he totally unconscious. What had happened? What was the last thing he could remember? Nothing, he could remember nothing. His whole body was tingling, not exactly painful, and yet it was still an abnormal sensation. His own mortality briefly crossed his mind, was he dead? Is this what felt like? Wasn’t there supposed to be a white light or an angel?  
“Holy shit,” a voice, fearful and shocked, cut through the haze. “Phil?”  
Yes, that was right, his name was Phil, he lived in London with, “Hey, can you hear me?”   
Yes. Phil realized that he hadn’t made an audible sound, he tried again. Yes, Dan. I hear you.  
“I need an ambulance,” Phil could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. “I don’t know, I just found him on the floor, yes, I did, no response. He’s burning up, too. Right, okay.” What was happening? Why was this happening? Phil didn’t have time to think about that much as searing pain now flooded his senses, emulating from his head. He groaned.  
“Phil, don’t move, okay? I have help on the way.”  
He was moving, he couldn’t even tell. He just wanted the pressure in his head to stop, and the pain that now spread everywhere else to as well. “Oh, god,” that time, it was out loud.  
“It’s okay, I have help on the way,”  
“Dan?”  
“Yeah, I’m here. They’ll be here soon,”   
“What,” the tingling started again as the pain intensified, and then there was nothing.

“So, you just found him on the floor?”  
“Yeah, he woke up for a bit, then passed out again. And I am sure he has a temperature.”  
“Okay,” Phil now heard the voice of someone he didn’t know, but judging by the sterile chemical smell, he assumed he was in the hospital.  
“Ah,” Phil had said out loud, hardly aware that he was the one making the sound.   
“Phil? Can you hear me?” It was a strange voice again.  
“Yeah,” he tried to open his eyes, but the pain instantly caused him to close them. “Hurts,”  
“What hurts?”  
“Head, neck and I’m cold,” there was some activity in the room then that Phil couldn’t see but could hear. He knew he heard Dan inhale loudly. “Dan?”  
“Yeah,” his voice was hoarse, “I’m here,”  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re at the hospital, Phil,” it was the man who he now assumed was a doctor, “can you open your eyes for me?”  
“Hurts,”   
“Migraine,” Dan said to no one in particular. He heard rushed footsteps and then the click of a light switch. “Try now, Phil,”  
It still hurt, but not nearly as severely.   
“Okay, Phil, can you please look at my finger?”   
Tests, lots of tests, Phil didn’t think that it was fair to make someone so poorly do all these tasks, but he did. He was suddenly in a whirling tube, which clicked and clunked, sounding as If a piece of machinery was close to exploding. It was so loud that the pain that spiked as a result had caused Phil to feel sick.  
He was moving again, then not, then there was a hand in his. He cracked his eyes open slightly; he was instantly dizzy.  
“Hey,” Dan’s soft, comforting voice came through the pain.  
“It’s getting worse, now I’m dizzy,”  
“It could be the medication,” Dan brushed Phil’s hair off of his forehead. “It’s okay, just rest,”  
“Am I okay?” He opened his eyes wide enough to look at Dan’s.  
“Yeah, they’re just running some tests, you should rest.”   
Phil closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and opened them again, “I know when you are lying, Dan,”  
He sighed, “They’re not sure.”  
Phil didn’t panic; there wasn’t anything he could do anyway. “Oh,”  
“But,” Dan rushed to finish, “They are taking really good care of you, and we are going to get to the bottom of this and fix it. So, like, obviously, you’ll be fine.”  
“Mm,”  
“I love you,”  
Phil smiled, “I love you, too. You don’t need to be scared,”  
“Fuck,” Dan stood up, blinking back tears. “I have to go to the toilet.”  
Phil closed his eyes again; he was exhausted. Before the darkness retook him, he remembered thinking that someone should check on Dan.  
“Phil,” the black brightened into a muted yellow glow, “Can you open your eyes, please?” It was another medical professional. “I need to take some blood,”  
“What?”  
“He needs your arm, and it needs to be really still,” Dan squoze his shoulder.   
He felt the prick, but it wasn’t enough to make him flinch. When the nurse had left, he looked at Dan.  
“Any news?”  
“No,”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Liar,”  
“Can we not do this right now?”  
“Sorry,” Phil sighed,  
“No, I’m sorry. Everything is fine.”  
Phil didn’t say anything. His head was starting to feel fuzzier and fuzzier anyway. “Did you call my parents?”  
“Yeah, and Martyn and Cornelia, don’t worry about anything right now, yeah? Just rest,”  
“Right,” Phil faded back into blackness.  
When he awoke again, though the lights were off, he could tell it was day from the light spilling through the blinds. Looking to his left, he saw Dan sleeping in a chair with his head resting on the bed. Phil smiled and ran his hand through the curly mop; he couldn’t resist. Dan sighed contently but did not wake up. Phil took inventory of himself; his head wasn’t hurting as bad as it was before; it was tolerable; he didn’t notice any other pain, and the fuzziness was gone. Was he okay now? He was too tired to think anymore.  
When he woke up again, Dan was gone. Phil yawned and shifted slightly when sharp pain spread across his hand, looking down, he noticed that he had an IV in his hand, which made sense.   
“Phil, how are you feeling?” It was one of the doctors.  
“I’m okay, actually. My head doesn’t hurt nearly as bad, I am drained, and my hand hurts,”  
“Doc Mac,” he introduced himself, “Good to hear about the head, let’s see how we can make the hand more comfortable,”  
“What’s wrong with me?”  
“You, my friend,” the doctor re-taped the IV, the pain in his hand instantly got better. “have Encephalitis.”  
“Um, what?”  
“Basically, it’s an inflammation of the brain due to infection. At least in your case, it is,”  
“So, it’s treatable, right?”  
“Yes, we have you on strong antibiotics, we have your temperature under control, and it seems the pain is starting to recede as well.”  
“How did I get Encephalitis?”  
“We’re not sure, entirely. Yours, however, was bacterial, so we are treating it with antibiotics. Do you want something else for pain?”  
“No, it’s not that bad right now,”  
“If that changes, let us know.”  
“When can I go home?”  
“Let’s give it a few days. You had a pretty strong reaction to some of the medications. We just want to make sure you’re okay. Also, you still need intravenous antibiotics.”  
“Okay,”  
“I’ll be back later to check on you. If you need anything, let us know,”  
“Thanks,”  
Dan returned shortly later; he looked showered and fresh. The smile he gave was a smile that was only reserved for Phil.  
“You look happy,”  
“Of course, I’ve had coffee,”  
“Braggart,”  
“I see you are feeling better?”  
“Yeah, somewhat. Apparently, I have Encephalitis,”  
“Yeah, I heard.”  
“I don’t understand how I didn’t know; wouldn’t you think there would have been symptoms leading up to it?”  
Dan shrugged, “I am just glad that you are better now,” he said softly.  
“Dan,”  
“Your family knows, Martyn convinced your mum that you were okay, and she didn’t have to travel all the way here. I am under strict orders for you to call her as soon as you are able,”  
“Dan,”  
“Don’t. Please, just not now, okay?”  
“Okay, thanks for staying with me,”  
“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,”

Three days later, they were on their way home. Phil had several medications that he would be required to take for some time. He was impressed, Dan listened more carefully to the instructions than Phil had, Phil wasn’t sure, but he had a suspicion that Dan had also recorded them. Phil didn’t think that it was necessary, but Dan had been acting strangely since Phil had woken up; if this made him feel better, so be it. Phil knew eventually they would talk about it, get to the bottom of what was going on. And if the past indicated anything, it would be sooner than later.  
It felt good to be home, to smell their house, to feel like home. Phil huffed out a breath as he threw himself down on the sofa. Dan had taken all of the items from the hospital from him right away, making sure that everything was neatly sorted and stored. Again, Phil thought that a lot more effort had gone into this than necessary, but he said nothing.   
“Okay, everything is put away, no meds until tomorrow. So, nap time?”  
“No, I’ve been in a bed for days,”  
“Okay, well, you will have to sooner or later. You have to rest,” Phil realized that Dan was still scared, he patted the spot next to him.  
“Sit down, Danny, we need to talk.”  
“Because that’s not concerning,”  
Phil smiled, shaking his head, “talk to me,”  
“About what?”  
“Dan,” Phil looked at him incredulously,   
“I’m fine, Phil,”  
“We are home now, no audience, please just be honest with me,”  
“I am. Don’t worry about me,”  
“You know that’s literally impossible, right?”  
Dan let out a long breath, “yeah,”  
“Spill,”  
“I was so scared,” his voice sounded vulnerable, “and I was so fucking mad,”  
“Mad?”  
“I fucking froze, Phil. You were on the floor, I froze,”  
“It’s okay, Dan,”  
“No, it’s not, you could have died, and it would have been my fucking fault,”  
“Dan,”  
He shook his head, “When I knew that you were really sick, I panicked, but at least I was able to call the fucking ambulance. You were so warm, and yet your face was ashen.”  
“I’m sorry,”  
“But the worst part is that I couldn’t even handle it, like. I tried, and yet I still was panicked.”  
“That’s a normal reaction,”  
“You wouldn’t have done what I did, you wouldn’t have frozen,”  
“You’re wrong, you know,”  
“You’re just trying to make me feel better,”  
“No, I’m not. When I first saw you lying face down in the hall, before I knew what the hell you were doing, I froze too. And I panicked.”  
“That’s different, I wasn’t actually unconscious,”  
“I didn’t know that,”  
Dan looked up, his eyes glossy, “When they said they didn’t know what was going on, and that it was serious, I just, I lost it. I wanted to make sure that I was there for you, strong, but I couldn’t keep from thinking the worst. I mean, of course I did, you’ve met me. Like, how would I attend your funeral, how would I move out of this flat, how would I end YouTube,”  
Phil leaned over and kissed Dan, shutting him up. A muffled sob escaped from Dan around the kiss, Phil pulled back. “It’s okay, Dan. I am okay. I am so sorry you went through that alone,” he cradled his face, “I am okay, Dan. You listened to the doctors more than I did, so they said I’m good, yeah?” Dan nodded, “See? You need to relax, I am okay.”  
“Don’t you dare die on me, Phil Lester,”  
“I won’t, at least not for a long time.”  
“Sorry to be so emo,”  
“Daniel Howell, you know I never mind your emotions.”  
He wiped his eyes, “One day, hopefully, I will feel the same. Anyway, nap?”  
“Nice deflection. No, Dan, I told you I don’t need a nap,”  
“Selfish, I do.”  
“Well, by all means,”  
Dan looked up at him, “Come with me?”  
Phil smiled widely, “Okay,”  
So, they laid down to nap, and though Phil wouldn’t tell Dan, he was actually exhausted. As Dan drifted off to sleep on his chest, Phil could physically feel the tension leave Dan’s body. Phil pressed a kiss onto the top of Dan’s curls, “Love you so much,” he whispered as he fell into blackness again, this time happy it was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please follow me on Tumblr,  
> [Septic84](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/septic84)


End file.
